Imagine Rex and Ahsoka
by jayma
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots that were originally published through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr.
1. Early Morning Kisses

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr ( ). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.**_

Crash landing on Dubrillion was not exactly what he had in mind. Ahsoka warned him that the hunk of junk they commandeered needed fine tuning. He refused to acknowledge the fact that she was right, and she bit her lip in an attempt to not rub it in his face. Instead, they continued to tramp through the dense forest in search of the nearest settlement.

Nightfall came quickly, however, and they were exhausted from the day's events. Rex plopped himself in front of a tree trunk and removed his helmet. He wanted to give Ahsoka words of reassurance, that they'll find their way out of this soon, but she beat him to it.

"I'm sure we'll find a way out of this soon," she breathed out and sat down beside him. She grabbed his hand and removed his glove. She closed her eyes as she relished in the warmth of his hand. "I'm kind of glad we're stuck here for the time being."

"Can't exactly hold my commander's hand in front of the troops now, can I?" Rex chuckled and brought their joined hands onto his lap, where they remained for the rest of the night as they fell asleep.

Rex didn't wake up to the early songbirds or the cool breeze from the early morning air, but to the faint kisses from Ahsoka across his face. He grabbed her gently by the waist and smiled at her unusual, but much appreciated behavior, "What brought this on?"

"It's just nice to wake up next to you and only you, and not the entire Company, my masters and the threat of weapon fire," she said as she kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss before she spoke again. "And, I wanted to get you in a good mood before I said this: I TOLD YOU SO!"

Ahsoka stood up and pointed to the wreckage far behind them, "I told you that ship need to be fixed before we took off. It needed…" Rex merely smiled before he put his helmet on and internally shut off any external noise. He loved her, but it was too early to be reprimanded. He instead closed his eyes and replayed her kisses over in his mind.


	2. Hickeys

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr ( ). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine person A of your OTP noticing that the hickey on person B's neck from the night before is visible…and they are in public and can't tell person B to cover it up so they just try and convey the message by making weird faces and hand gestures at person A.**_

Ahsoka saw it the moment Rex entered the control room. The mark she left from their intimate encounter the previous night. She saw it as clear as day on the left side of his jaw and on his neck. She inwardly cursed at the fact that his helmet remained clipped to his hip as he approached Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. Ahsoka bit her lip in anticipation.

"Good morning, Captain. You've arrived just in time, we're awaiting a transmission from the Council." Rex nodded at Master Kenobi and stood across from them at the holoprojector. Ahsoka stood slightly off to the side behind her masters and looked around to see everyone busy at work before she tried to signal Rex's attention. She waved her hand cautiously at first and then flailed them wildly. She stopped and let her hands fall to the side as Anakin looked back at her.

"Everything alright, Snips?" he asked and Ahsoka nodded with a nervous smile. He turned back around as the transmission started. She paid no attention as her eyes finally connected with Rex's gaze. She sighed in relief and he gave her a gentle smirk.

She mouthed the word _hickey t_o him and confusion settled upon his brow. She mouthed the word slowly again and he shook his head slightly.

"Are you feeling under the weather, Rex?" Obi-Wan interrupted the Council's conversation and suddenly all eyes were on him.

He swallowed hard and scratched his throat, "No, sir. Thank you for asking, sir," he responded formally and kept his eyes straight at the hologram before him. Ahsoka tightened her jaw and flailed her hands again.

Rex glanced over and he had the word "WHAT?!" written across his face. She pointed to his chin and then to her chin. She then grabbed her imaginary helmet from her hip and motioned her hands over her head as if to cover her face. He understood the helmet part and followed her instruction. She sighed in relief and finally gave her attention over to the hologram.

Once the meeting was done, Anakin requested Rex ready the troops for their next mission. Ahsoka announced herself as an assistant and ran off after him. "What was that about back there?" Rex asked as they hastily walked towards the hangar.

She stopped him and leaned up to the side of his helmet, "Remind me not to leave marks of our time together in…visible areas in the future." Rex tilted his head to the side in confusion and left her side to observe his face on a reflective surface. He lifted his helmet slightly and Ahsoka knew his cheeks flushed red with a blush. He turned back to her.

"Non-visible areas, though," she smirked and walked backwards into the hangar, "I can still work with non-visible areas." Rex chuckled and inwardly hoped the day would come to a swift end.


	3. Rex is Sick

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr ( ). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine person A of your OTP taking care of person B while person B is sick or injured.**_

Ahsoka entered the barracks with small bag in hand. The troopers immediately stopped conversation stood at attention at the sight of her. She kindly smiled, "At ease, gents. Where is he?"

One of the men pointed towards the back of the barracks and Ahsoka nodded her thanks. When she was out of earshot, the same man shook his head and turned to his brothers, "Rex is one lucky man. I wish I had her attention when I was sick."

"Mind your tongue, Quil. If you want, I can go get General Skywalker to come and pet you while you go to sleep," one of the men responded and they all barked with laughter before they resumed their previous conversation.

Ahsoka reached the end and spotted Rex underneath the covers in his bunk. She was thankful that no one else was around as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her naturally cool hand over his forehead. His brow burned under her touch and she let her other hand travel down his face. The corners of her mouth twitched as he leaned in to her touch and squeezed one of her hands against his shoulder, "You shouldn't be here."

"I can say the same for you. You should be in the infirmary," she replied as she continued to caress his face.

"It's taking every bit of my strength not to pull you under these covers with me and using you as my personal cooling pack."

She smiled and leaned closer, "It's taking every bit of my strength not to do it myself. My cool Togrutan skin would help you quell the fever."

He finally opened his eyes and she removed her hands in case one of his brothers happened to walk by, "They were serving your favorite today in the commissary, dew cake. I brought you some. Something sweet to soothe the stomach."

Rex sighed and rubbed his face in exhaustion, "I can think of something else that would be even sweeter," he muttered under his breath and Ahsoka chuckled.

She took his hand in hers and kissed the inside of his palm, "You're delirious! This fever is really getting to you because the Rex I know would never have confessed that," she whispered and brushed her hand against his forehead again.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Ahsoka quickly glanced around before she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes in astonishment at her boldness, "You're delirious, but I didn't say it was a bad thing," she smirked. He matched her smile since her presence made him feel better already.


	4. Rex's Amnesia

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr (rexsoka-tumblr-com). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine person A recovering from amnesia and remembering who person B is.**_

Ahsoka looked out of the window from the private med room. The rain continued to pound hard against the facility on Kamino, but she didn't mind the sound since Rex once told her that it was one of his favorite sounds in the entire galaxy. If only he remembered that and everything else about his life.

She was nervous as this was her visit since his accident on the front lines. The blow to the head rendered him unconscious for days, but he awoke with his memories wiped. She wanted nothing more than to stay by his bedside when she first received word of the incident, but her duties sent her off elsewhere.

The door opened behind her and she saw him enter the room with a Kaminoan not far behind.

"Hey Rex," Ahsoka spoke softly and he stared at her blankly for a few moments before he turned to the Kaminoan.

"This is Jedi Ahsoka Tano. You served with her when you were on active duty." Rex nodded slowly in understanding and stuck his hand out to shake hers. Ahsoka bit her lip as she stared down at his hand. The hand of a friend she cared for dearly, who had no memory of her. She took it cautiously and gently shook it.

Ahsoka gave the Kaminoan a firm nod and eventually left the commander and captain alone. Ahsoka pointed to the table in the corner and he waited to take his seat until she sat down first. He may have lost his memories, but he still possessed the gentlemanly qualities Ahsoka admired about him. He eyed the container that sat at the center of the table and Ahsoka pushed it towards him.

"I brought you this," Ahsoka said as he hesitantly picked it up and opened it. "It's your favorite, dew cake from Wroona." He blinked a few times before he set the slice of cake back on the table.

Ahsoka sighed. She looked down as she anxiously twisted her fingers in her lap, "Listen, Rex. I know this must be really hard for you. To have people tell you things that you don't remember. It must be frustrating beyond belief. I know you haven't had many visitors, but I want you to know that we're all hoping you'll pull through this. Skyguy, Master Kenobi, Cody, Fives, Barriss…me. Everyone!" she smiled at him and then returned her gaze to her lap. "I know it's a bit naive, but a little part of me hoped that my presence, or even the dew cake, would help jog some memories back. Maybe it's just wishful thinking…"

Her words drifted off when his outstretched hand suddenly came to rest on top of hers. Ahsoka's gaze met his and she flinched slightly when his other hand touched her cheek. She wasn't accustomed to him being so free with his hands, but she welcomed it given the circumstances. His thumb carefully traced her facial markings and she shivered when it drifted down her lek. He dropped the curious hand onto her lap and held her hands as his eyes closed and brow furrowed in thought.

His lips mouthed something that she did not immediately understand until he said it once more, "Littl'un." Ahsoka's eyes opened wide and she caught her breath in awe at the familiar nickname. She let go of his hands and grabbed his face instead.

"Rex, it's me. It's littl'un. You've always called me that," she swallowed hard and her heart raced in anticipation. He raised his hands to her shoulders as he nodded, "'Soka." Ahsoka bit her lip before she finally caved in and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back, Rexster. I missed you," she spoke softly into his shoulder. He tightened the hug as her natural aroma sent his mind reeling, "I missed you, too, kid."


	5. Nuzzling Noses, Part I

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr (rexsoka-tumblr-com). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine your OTP nuzzling noses.**_

"The chief wants you to perform the native greeting as a testament of good faith," C-3PO translated between the two parties. Ahsoka, Rex and the other troopers behind them stood across from the natives of their latest mission. The locals had various intricate tattoos across their faces and bodies, and C-3PO warned them that they were warriors by nature, which explained the spears aimed at them.

Ahsoka eyed Rex momentarily and even though his helmet prevented her to see his exact expression, she imagined an annoyed sort of look. She asked what they both had in mind, "Threepio, what is the native greeting exactly?"

"Oh, how silly of me," Threepio replied and spoke to the Chief of the tribe again. The Chief explained the procedure as requested and the robot relayed the information.

"The greeting involves gently tapping each other's noses and foreheads three times. It is a highly cherished custom in their tribe and will be more welcoming if the leaders of your unit perform it."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rex muttered under his breath, and Ahsoka chuckled.

"Hey, at least it's me and not Skyguy you're doing this with. Lay it on me, Rexster," she responded humorously and the other men laughed quietly behind them.

Rex reluctantly removed his helmet and placed it on the ground beside his feet, "Forehead and nose?" he directed his question at Threepio.

"Three times," Threepio clarified and Rex grunted in return.

He bent down slightly and took a deep breath before he made contact with Ahsoka's forehead and nose. Her skin was cool despite the muggy warm weather they stood in. He saw the hint of a smirk edge her mouth before he leaned back down and repeated the act. The men were going to have a hearty laugh about this later tonight. They touched one last time and as they separated they heard the natives whistle and cheer.

"I didn't think doing that would elicit that type of response," Ahsoka commented as she turned back to Threepio and the Chief. The Chief suddenly pulled on the robot's arm and cheerfully informed him something that made Threepio respond with an, "Oh my."

"What is it?" Rex asked as he picked up his helmet and held it underneath his arm.

"Apparently, I made a mistake with the translation. Their language is so crude, I thought _kro'a _meant three, but the ending actually points back to—"

Ahsoka flailed her hands in front of him to stop, "Get to it, Threepio. Did we do it wrong?"

"On the contrary, they are quite amused by the greeting you just exhibited. Two taps is traditional. Three taps means that the two individuals have a strong sexual attraction to one another."

Rex caught his breath and the men snickered in laughter behind them. Ahsoka covered her brow with her hand in embarrassment, mainly to cover the rouge on her cheeks. She peeked over at Rex and saw a bit of blush on his own cheeks before he put his helmet back on.

"Remind me to deactivate this droid when we get back," Rex muttered to Ahsoka as he shook hands with the Chief.

"Oh, dear," Threepio shifted his head in concern.

**Next**:_ Drunken Confessions, Part II_


	6. Drunken Confessions, Part II

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr (rexsoka-tumblr-com). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine person A drunkenly confessing to person B.**_

After hours of surveillance around the perimeter of the native settlement. Rex traded places with another trooper and returned to the heart of the settlement, where Ahsoka was having diplomatic conversations with the Chief. What he discovered was certainly not diplomatic by any means. He entered the wooden communal center and found the locals drinking and dancing merrily. He spotted the golden robot across the room and figured Ahsoka was nearby. Rex tripped and bumped a few of the natives along the way before he finally reached Threepio with the Chief observing the scene beside him, "Where's Commander Tano?"

"I'm afraid Miss Tano has had too many pints of the local beverage," he informed Rex and pointed out into the crowd. Rex took off his helmet and swallowed hard at the sight before him. Ahsoka danced with several of the women, while the men cheered on around them.

"She has mastered their dance quite well, if I might add," Threepio commented behind him. Rex felt his face grow warm as the protocol droid interrupted his trance. Rex clipped his helmet to the side. "Too well," the captain replied and rushed into the crowd to retrieve her.

Ahsoka laughed and twirled before Rex caught her by the arms. She felt the room continue to spin around her as she held on to his forearms for support, "Rex! Where have you been? I think negotiations are going well. Don't you think?" she said as she started to move again to the music, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"Ahsoka, how many drinks have you had?" he asked and she noted the concern in his voice. He touched her brow and her naturally cool skin was warm upon contact.

"It started off with one, but then I lost count!" she laughed and suddenly buckled under her weight. Rex caught her and slipped his arm underneath her legs. He pulled her up and started to carry her out when Threepio tapped him on the shoulder.

"What should I tell the Chief?" he asked and Rex re-positioned her slightly to alleviate the weight from one of his arms.

"Tell him his new best friend needs some rest and that you can take over. Time to shake those hips, protocol droid," Rex replied with a hint of a smirk before the robot was swarmed by some of the locals.

Rex managed to escape the communal area and reached the cabins that were assigned to them as a peace offering. Most of the men preferred to sleep outside under the veil of the night sky, so he was thankful upon entering the empty cabin. He lay her on the small cot on the floor and removed the canteen from his side to give her some water.

Ahsoka refused as her hands drifted up to her head, "The room is still spinning." Rex removed his gloves and touched her forehead again. He started to pull back when she caught his wrist. Her eyes remained closed as she brought his hand up to her cheek. Rex blamed the effects of the alcohol and attempted to pull his hand back, but she refused to let go.

"Do you not want me because I'm a Jedi, a Togruta or because of my age? Or, a combination of all three?" she spoke with a rasped voice as if all of her emotions were lodged in her throat.

Rex felt his skin grow cold and his chest swell with anxiety. He had learned much about the Jedi and their practices. He also had nothing against Togrutas. In fact, he found the species quite beautiful and exotic. And, about her age? He could say the same thing about himself; a teenager trapped in a man's body. He swallowed hard and contemplated his choice of words carefully.

"It's not that I don't want you—" That's not exactly how he wanted to start off. He wanted her, of course he did. What man in their right mind would deny her? But, things were complicated. "Things are complicated, Ahsoka. We're constantly on the move, and we have responsibilities and priorities. I've told you once before to not get too attached to me."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and struggled to sit up in front of him. She held on to his shoulder for support and eyed him as she spoke, "It's too late for that, Rex. I can't help the way I feel about you, no more than you can help the way you feel about me."

He tore his gaze away from hers and stared out of the window, "You're drunk, Ahsoka. You'll forget any of this happened by tomorrow morning." He forced himself up and left her alone on the floor, "Get some rest."

He walked towards the door, but her voice stopped him in his tracks, "You're probably right. I will forget all of this by tomorrow morning," she paused for a few moments, "But, I won't forget how I feel…and neither will you."

Rex left the cabin without a word and slumped down onto the front stoop. He let his head fall into his hands in defeat as the sounds of the festivities in the communal center echoed in the distance.

**Next**:_ Last Moments, Part III_


	7. Last Moments, Part III

**Notes**: Originally posted through the Rexsoka fanblog on Tumblr (rexsoka-tumblr-com). Written according to the following _ImagineYourOTP_ prompt:

_**Imagine your OTP spending their last moments together knowing that death would await them shortly.**_

He caught his breath after he finally found her and saw her defend the younglings in the hallway of the dormitories at all costs. How could the younglings betray the Republic when they were barely old enough to understand what was happening around them? One of the blaster shots from the surrounding troopers escaped the shield of her lightsaber and killed one of the younglings behind her. He then saw something stir in her that he had never seen. Pure primal rage took over as she Force choked her attackers and pushed them out of her sight.

She saw Rex from the corner of her eye and he suddenly dropped his blaster to grab at the invisible hand on his neck. "Run!" she told the rest of the younglings and together they scattered off to the exits of the Temple. Rex struggled for air as he floated over to her. He noticed the blaster wounds on her arms and legs. Pure adrenaline must have fueled her by this point.

"'Soka," Rex gurgled out as he scratched at his throat. "I wa—nt t-to hel—p." He saw her the anger dissipate from her brow and her bottom lip quiver slightly in uncertainty. He finally fell to the floor and gasped for air.

He was not completely in the clear as her green lightsaber came close by his head, "Why is this happening?" Rex swallowed hard and ducked slightly as an explosion blew off in the background. The floor shook violently before he finally answered, "Emperor Palpatine marked Jedi as traitors and gave us strict order to wipe any in sight. General Skywa—Lord Vader is leading the troops in the effort."

Rex looked up and saw a lone tear escape the hopeless expression she wore on her face. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka," he replied and brought Ahsoka's attention and lightsaber back to him. He raised his hands in the air in defeat.

"And what about you? Did An—Vader give you strict order to find and kill me? Is that why you're here?"

He shook his head, "This massacre is wrong. It's all wrong. Ahsoka, you have to believe me when I say my allegiance is with you. It always has been." She felt a sliver of hope at his words and retracted her lightsaber. She stuck her hand out to pull him up when a far off blaster shot her on the arm. Rex armed himself with his second blaster, turned on one knee and shot down the troopers that approached them. He grabbed Ahsoka from underneath her arm and assisted her down into another hallway, but it was a dead end.

She pointed to one of the rooms. He closed the door behind them and Ahsoka dropped to the bedroll on the floor. Rex smashed the door console and pointed to the windows high up on the wall across from him. "We can escape from there," he said as he bent down to examine her wound. The moonlight that filtered into the room was enough for him to see that her wounds were extensive.

Ahsoka took short breaths to ease the pain before she spoke, "It's a sharp drop to the bottom from the window and I don't think I have the strength to survive that jump." She placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "But you can make it out of here. You shot those troopers down back there. No one knows that you're with me."

Rex took of his helmet and grabbed her hand, "I'm not leaving you behind." She smiled at him and ran her free hand over his head. He closed his eyes at her touch and she pulled him closer to lean her forehead against his. "We've been through a lot together," she whispered as the sound of heavy boots marched through the hallway outside the door.

A rough knock sounded on the door. "Remember when I got drunk?" she asked and Rex pulled back slightly. He tightened the grip on her hand, "How could I forget?" He replied as his other hand traced her brow and facial markings, "I shouldn't have turned you away."

She shook her head, "You didn't. You've been by my side all this time. Even now when everything is falling apart," she said as the soldier behind the door began to melt a hole around the edges. He let her hand go to grab her face instead, "You know what I mean, Ahsoka."

She nodded as he eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "I know, but don't give me regrets, just give me what I wanted that night," she spoke urgently as the sparks from the other end of the door shot out into the room. He saw the same desire he saw in her from that night and he nodded as he closed the space between them with a kiss.

The sound of the door crashing down made them separate and a few troopers aimed their weapons at them. They held hands as they accepted their fate.


End file.
